


只拐不卖（3）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	只拐不卖（3）片断

照叶修的想法，此刻就该一鼓作气乘胜追击，把该试的都试了。但到底拗不过张新杰那点儿固执的强迫症，老老实实爬起来先去冲澡。总算他的下限还没死绝，没敢真的只裹条浴巾真空着出来。

但出来一看就不好了。

张新杰已经关了房间里半侧的灯，跪坐在床上研究一支软管包装背后的说明。虽然光线暗了许多，但叶修看得一清二楚，他已经把下半身都脱干净了。上半身的白T有一点儿长度，这会儿恰到好处地垂在大腿根那儿，但更多的就什么也遮挡不住。

叶修屏住了呼吸。张新杰仿佛没注意到他，他拧开了盖子，把润滑液挤在手上。那东西带点儿暧昧的橘子粉色，裹在他又白又长的手指上缓缓往下流，看着就色情得要命。然后他就这么跪着把两腿分开了些，上半身俯下去，用手肘撑着，另一只手就把沾了润滑液的手指送进自己的后面去。

叶修特别想问他究竟都看了些什么乌七八糟的科普，但这会儿只觉得全身的血都往脑门上涌，偏偏又挪不开步子，更挪不开眼睛。一开始总归是不顺利的，只推进去两个指节就动弹不了了，张新杰尝试换了个角度，又试着加了一根手指进去，腰身绷得紧紧地往下沉，喉咙里漏出几近于无的一声， 低头去咬住了白T的领口。

叶修抢上去捞住了他的腰，开口却发现自己的声音都有点哑。“跟哪儿学的这是？”

“医学指检教程。”

他嘴里含着衣服，说得模糊不清，气息也有点不稳，但语气和平时没什么太大区别。叶修压上去叼住他的后颈，捞着腰的手顺着肋骨的起伏往上摸，一路都很光滑紧致，没一丝赘肉。指腹顺次掠过去，乳尖就硬挺了起来。

“说好的‘我就是大奶’呢？”他碾着那个小小的肉粒，“这么小。”

张新杰没理会他的垃圾话。他单侧的手肘上压着大半身的重量，久了有点支撑不住，整个人往床上软。叶修拖了个枕头过来垫在他的腰下，抓着手腕把他的手拉出来，换了自己的手指顶进去继续扩张。里面又热又软，只是内壁裹着手指的触感就让人小腹以下一阵一阵地涨痛，但还是紧，勉强吞进去三根手指时他就已经连声音都发不出来了。叶修够着另一只手到枕头底下摸套子，一时半会儿没摸着；张新杰默不作声地往他手里塞了个小方片儿，大概捏着有一阵了，暖暖的沾着体温。

真进去的时候叶修怕他疼，动作放得很慢，一边往深处顶一边伸手顺着他小腹往下探，掌心拢着半勃的性器慢慢揉弄。张新杰仰着头，脖子和背脊弓着条柔韧的弧线，肩胛看起来像是两片张满的帆，随着叶修的顶动一耸一耸的。他一直咬着衣领没松开，白色的针织棉上留了半圈口水印子，鼻腔后面牵出长而绵软的轻哼。

毕竟是第一次，叶修逐渐放开了动作之后他没能坚持特别久，高潮之中昏昏沉沉地感觉到叶修把他翻过来，折着腿又从正面顶进去，掐紧了腰插得又快又重。一半是消耗太大，另一半大约是生物钟使然，他有点意识不清，紧闭着眼睛搂着叶修的脖子，蜷着脚尖，把小腿勾在他腰上。

再清醒时就看到叶修靠在露台边上抽事后烟，看他目光扫过来，立刻就摁灭了烟头，又拍了拍衣襟上的烟灰才走回屋内。

“还成吗？”

叶修伸出手去。他本意是想问张新杰能不能自己爬起来冲澡需不需要帮把手，结果张新杰眨了眨眼睛，从床头柜上拿起眼镜戴上了。

“比预想中要累，可能是时段问题。不过没有想象中的抵触感。”他说。镜片后的眼睛黑白分明的，“总的说来，可以接受。”


End file.
